Conventionally, in taking a moving image of an object (a person and the like) of interest by using a video camera, it was necessary to adjust an image taking direction and a zoom magnification of the video camera depending on a motion of the object while confirming the object on a display screen of the video camera not to lose sight of the object. Accordingly, the image taker had to concentrate on the image taking and it was hard for the image taker to take an image communicating with the object of interest or paying attention to other things.
Non-patent document 1: Tetsuji Haga and two other persons, “Intruder Detection and Tracking Camera,” [online], August, 2004, Mitsubishi Electric Corporation, [Retrieved on Dec. 14, 2007], Internet <URL: http://www.mitsubishielectric.co.jp/giho/0408/0408111.pdf>